The Power to See the Unseen
by Ori-Chen
Summary: Kai took a stroll in the park and met up with and old lady. She handed him a deck of cards that would change his life and the life of others forever.*Complete!* ^Just added in my thanks!^
1. The Deck

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Ori: I decided that my previous story of the unseen stuff was a little too funky. So, I decided to change it a little bit into a more fortune like fic.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
An old lady sat on the bench staring into the dust. The moon shone it's glorious reflection onto the Earth. She smiled at unknown. The bench wobbled a little and in came a teenage boy. He sat a meter away from her and stared blankly at the moonlit sky.  
  
"Are you Kai?" The old woman asked, her voice croaked. The blue-haired boy stared at the old lady with one of his glares.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Kai asked looking at the grin plastered on her features. She reached a crimpled hand into her breast pocket removing a pack wrapped in red silk.  
  
"For you." The lady smiled. "It's a present. No bad luck." The old lady said extending her bony arm. Kai lifted his hand to meet hers and took the present. He unwrapped it exposing a deck of cards. On top was 'The Hermit' he looked up hoping to thank this lady for an unusual gift. The wind blew through his hair; the leaves rustled with the gust; she was gone. He looked around to see were the left, his gazed turned back onto the cards, onto was the same card, the hermit, the number nine onto with roman numerals. The wind picked up once more, the card flew up and landed on lap, reversed.  
  
***  
  
"Where did you go man?" Tyson whined his face long and full of sorrow.  
  
"Hn." Kai replied the silk bundle safe in his cargo pants.  
  
Tyson whimpered, "We don't have any money! And we are starved!" He continued.  
  
"Tyson's right. We haven't eaten in ages!" Max concurred.  
  
"We waited for you to come back. The restaurant wouldn't allow us to go in, for we had no money. And so thought that since you're the rich one. . ." Ray added.  
  
"And?" Kai pretended to wonder sarcastically.  
  
"We thought you could pay for our dinner!" Kenny peeped.  
  
"So, they let you in?" Kai asked looking at all the guilty faces.  
  
"Yes. And I have the bill." Ray stammered handing the piece of white paper to the blue-head.  
  
"Let's see, $439.73." Kai read, eyes turning vicious looking at Tyson.  
  
"I didn't eat even half of that list!" Tyson barged jumping up and down.  
  
"You idiot! Do you think I'm made of money? Sure I have a few billions inside the bank that could last me a lifetime, but I'm not planning to spend any of it for you!" Kai loudly complained.  
  
"But we don't have money!" Ray begged with the most pleading eyes in the world.  
  
"True! True! Can you please pay the bill?" Max asked with an even more pleading look on his face.  
  
"I'll see." Kai retreated quickly walking to his room. He took out the red silk cloth that held his new treasure. "Should I pay the bill? Nah, Why would I?" Kai asked taking out a card from the deck. He quickly shuffled the deck, by accident a card fell to his lap. The card entitled Magician, numbered with a one, in reverse. "What does this all mean? Can this card warn me?" Kai thought staring with great open eyes at what lay before him. "The Magician . . . Warns against hesitation, or against an unwillingness to confront the real world. Is that me?" Kai thought still staring into the true meaning of the card. Still he was a little dazed at knowing the meaning of the card. But how did he do it?  
  
Kai strolled down the corridor once more walking into the room Tyson, Max and Kenny all share together. "Um." Kai stuttered looking at the rest of his teammates watching TV. Kai looked from the distance seeing the joy that surrounded the group. Tyson got up and left for the bathroom. Kai still stared at the rest of the group seeing how much better it looked without Tyson. However, of course, he looked harder at the group. They needed Tyson; Tyson made them all laugh and cheer. Kai thought of himself as disgusting just standing in the shadows as usual. For the first time since ever he thought of himself as imperfect and lower rated.  
  
"O my god! Kai!" Tyson stammered looking at the shadow in the corner while clutching onto his heart. "Come out of there and join us!" Tyson remarked smiling.  
  
"I decided I'd pay the bill." Kai briefly implied and quickly dashed out of the room.  
  
"What's his problem?" Tyson thought as he cheered on with victory.  
  
"Something is wrong, I can feel it." Ray's face screwed up and he walked out of the room. Ray walked down the hall to where his room was, shared with Kai. He pushed the already opened door open and looked at the sight before him. There in front of the fire sat Kai on the usual royal red chair, his face was blank and expressionless. He was already changed into his nightwear and removed the four triangles from his face. Ray walked up to him, making no noise on the padded flooring. Each step was as graceful as one of a tigers. He stood behind the red chair looking below him. Kai didn't even seem to notice Ray stood there. "Kai, uh, is there something wrong?" Ray demanded to know still looking down at the angled birds eye view. "Kai?" Ray continued wondering what's wrong. "I know you have been a loner since day one, but it wouldn't hurt to open up once in awhile. Don't you agree?" Ray asked kindly still looking at the blue-gray hair that tickled his chin as he swept above him.  
  
"Maybe." Kai faintly whispered still looking deeply within the fire's beautiful glow.  
  
The room went dark. The fires extinguished itself; all seemed so black. He finally regained consciousness of what was going around himself. He shuddered; he was cold and where ever he was got colder by the second. "Ray?" Kai voiced hoping to see the other boy in the distance of the sea of black and darkness. "Ray!" Kai yelled his lungs out not knowing were he was looking frantically around. Fire shot out of the blackened ground, the hot, red flames shot around him. "Dranzer!" Kai screamed grabbing into his pocket. Instead of pulling out the firebird, he removed a silk pack. He turned his gaze into disgust as he saw the red silk deck. He returned it into his pocket. Fire was being put out; red pored from the clouded murky sky. "What does this mean?" Kai whimpered still looking around for hope. Dranzer in his right hand being clutched tightly. "Ray!" Kai yelled yet again.  
  
The scenery changed once more. He opened his mahogany eyes looking at the fire before him, and the pair of amber eyes that stood by five centimeters from his own face. "Kai?" Ray breathed his eyes full of concern as he looked at the shacking boy. "I'm here to help you." Ray continued holding his left hand. Kai looked down to his right where he saw Dranzer.  
  
TBC  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ori: Done chapter one! Don't worry, next chapter will be better! I swear it! ^^ It won't be so confusing! 


	2. The Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own. I have a lil question, do I have to do this for every chapter? ;o_o;  
  
Ori-Chen: Thanks a lot a lot a lot for all the reviews!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
He lay down in his warm bed looking at the slowly rising sun. Last night he had yet another vision. He was in an arid plain where the sky tainted with darkness. Tyson stood before him and smiled sweetly. Kai turned a cheery look at the young Japanese boy, and he laughed with him a little. It caused him to shed a few tears of joy, the quickly took up his hand to wipe them away. Once he opened his eyes, Tyson now laid in front of him a puddle of blood formed around him.  
  
"Awake already?" Ray yawned looking intently at Kai a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"What time is it?" Kai asked not wanting to turn around to glance at the clock.  
  
"Around 5:45, your usual right?" Ray laughed pulling himself up to a sitting position. "Kai, I have a question. Last night, you sort of doze off and took out a red silk package from your pocket. I was wondering what was inside it." Ray notified the other boy blushing slightly.  
  
"Kirei." Kai said without thinking. Ray looked up blushing even more.  
  
"What was that?" Ray said shocked. Kai got up nervously and walked into the bathroom. "Kirei?" Ray thought smiling to himself. "Man it's 5:46! I better sleep some more!" Ray thought a loud slumping down into relaxation.  
  
"GET UP!!!!" Kai screamed yanking Tyson's leg.  
  
"I don wanna go to school today mommy!" Tyson whined clutching his covers closer to his chest.  
  
"IDIOT! GET UP!!" Kai continued to yell successfully bringing Tyson crashing to the ground. However, Tyson continued snoring and started picking his nose. "DAMMIT!" Kai insanely howled flinging Tyson's body back the bed.  
  
"Need help?" Max asked amused getting dressed.  
  
Kai glared at the blonde, "Get dressed." Kai hissed giving light slaps on Tyson's face. Max shrugged and continued to pull on his overalls.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Kenny panicked, walking from his shower into the room. His robe tightly hung around him and a pink towel became a turban wrapped on his head.  
  
"You should get dressed as well!" Kai twitched taking a seat on the sofa turning the TV on.  
  
"Kai, I think Digimon is on!" Max hyped up.  
  
"That's nice. But I'm watching the news." Kai mocked.  
  
"I'm up!" Tyson dizzily cried and fell back into sleep.  
  
"Hey guys." Ray said walking in the room smiling his life away.  
  
"Ikaga desu ka?" Max asked cheerfully tightening the belt buckle.  
  
"Hai, arigato." Ray smiled taking a seat next to a furious Kai. "Hey Kai!" Ray grinned looking at the news with boredom.  
  
"Gimme the remote!" Max shrieked jumping on Kai and changing it to season one digimon.  
  
"What the hell Max!" Kai gripped Max's hair and shoved the boy to the ground.  
  
"I'm done changing!" Max cried pulling himself up and sitting in front of the TV, on the ground.  
  
"I'm gonna get some breakfast." Kai grumpily sat up and walked away.  
  
"Don't forget to pay the bill!" Max said in a singsong voice.  
  
"I'm kinda hungry too, I guess I should follow him. Try and wake up Tyson." Ray stated getting up and following the blue head. "Kai! Wait up!" Ray puffed running down the hallway to the slowly closing elevator.  
  
"What's up Ray?" Kai asked holding the door open so the Chinese could come in.  
  
"Thanks." Ray breathed out as the door closed and the elevator started to rapidly descend. The sick feeling in the stomach occurred then a rattle came soon after. The lights inside the elevator went off, there was a 'woo' sound that indicated that the electricity was not working. Red lights flickered open for emergencies purposes.  
  
"Great." Kai pouted sitting on the ground. Ray copied the leaders actions.  
  
"So, I have a question about the red silk pack..." Ray in progressed conversation.  
  
"I have nothing." Kai said blankly staring at the wall as though it was the most interesting thing in the whole world.  
  
"Kai." Ray straightly and strictly said. "Please tell me." Ray whispered.  
  
The elevator wall disappeared into a yellowish clear colour. Air bubbles simmered to the top. The vision got clearer. He saw men and women in their mid 30s some writing a clipboard. They wore white robes that covered them from shoulder to knee. Another group of bubbles floated joyfully to the top. He looked harder at the faces but could not make them out, it was too blurry. He tried to say something but only more bubbles escaped, escaping to the top. Darkness came again.  
  
TBC ______________________________________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 2!!! I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm gonna try to send up chapter 3 as soon as possible! 


	3. The Pendant

Disclaimer: I do not own  
  
Ori: Wow! I thank you all for the really sweet reviews!  
  
Ps I'd like to thank one of the reviewers who so kindly informed me of my chapter titling mistake.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kai get up!" Ray screamed at the blue haired boy who jerked around slightly. Ray started to panic and reached for the emergency phone. "Hello?" Ray asked trying to keep his voice nice and steady.  
  
"Emergency line here!" A cheery feminine voice exclaimed.  
  
"I'm stuck in an elevator with this other guy and I think he is suffering from epilepsy or something similar." Ray shakily said always so often stealing quick glances at Kai.  
  
"Stay calm and we'll come and get you two!" The feminine voice cheerfully said as though imitating some commercial advertisement.  
  
"Great, what to do?" Ray tearfully quivered sitting next to a jerking Kai. "Wake up!" Ray yelled.  
  
Deep in the darkness, there was a faint glimmer of light. He ran to it thinking it was his only way out of the darkness. "It's you." Kai voiced out hearing an echo in the back. The figure smiled; not an evil smile, but a plain simple one. "Speak!" Kai shouted hearing the nagging echo imitating his exact word.  
  
"Hello again." The old woman smiled even larger. Kai looked at her grimly. "You seem to know what the cards mean. Is it a gift of wisdom?" The old lady spoke as though she knew everything.  
  
"I d-don't know." Kai fearfully said. 'Why is my voice shacking? I'm not scared of her. Am I?' Kai thought to himself.  
  
"I can't answer that. But there is nothing you must fear." The elderly woman stated his thoughts. "Yet you seem to harvest this power so it may reach extended boundaries. Do you know what dowsing is?" The lady asked. Kai shook his head. "Dowsing is another form of telling the future or seeking out objects. You must have a pendant that you will hold in your dominant hand. The thumb and index finger holding the sting in a relaxed circular form." The woman said holding out a red pendant to Kai.  
  
"Then what?" Kai rudely spat taking the pendant reluctantly away from her.  
  
"Don't be so inpatient! Well, The three other fingers will curve down facing the ground." The lady continued oblivious of what Kai implied.  
  
"Like this?" Kai tried holding the glass pendant in the way she directed.  
  
"Good. Now you must clear your mind of all thought. Think only of what you are looking for. Only of what you are looking for." She repeated her voice fading away. Kai closed his eyes, held the string between his thumb and index, and cleared his head.  
  
"Where is the exit of this, this dream, vision?" Kai whispered his eyes still closed. The pendant began to swing magically. Backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards in a repeated motion. "Where?" Kai whispered. The pendant swung in one direction that caught his attention.  
  
"Kai!" Ray joyfully screamed hugging his captain tightly. "You're awake! You're awake!" Ray cried burring his face into the white scarf.  
  
"Where are we?" Kai asked looking at the elevator wall.  
  
"We've been stuck here together for a while. There seemed to be some type of brown out and the elevator stop working. I got some help and we'll be out of here in no time flat!" Ray muffled voice rang in Kai's ear as he too wrapped his arms around the other. "What's in your hand Kai? It's kinda poking me." Ray stated lifting his head up and speaking clearly.  
  
"I don't know." Kai truthfully said and brought his hand back towards himself. He opened the palm of his hand and saw it.  
  
"Pretty!" Ray gasped looking at a type of red pendant that hung on a gold string.  
  
TBC  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Death

Disclaimer: I do not own  
  
Ori: I'll try to make this chapter a little bigger! ^^  
  
Ps, just to answer a question, a brown out is when half of the lights are out. A blackout is when there is no electricity at all. ^n.n^ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ray!" Tyson yelled spraying out gallons of food from his mouth.  
  
"Say it don't spray it." Kai said disgusted.  
  
"I feel sorry for you Ray! Stuck in an elevator with Mr.Sourpants!" Tyson laughed succeeding in spraying out more food. The police and firefighters stared in disgust along with Kai.  
  
"We're all glade you guys are safe!" Max tearfully said hugging both.  
  
"I'm so happy!" Kenny cried joining in the hug.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! I'm gonna head over to the park to take down some kids!" Tyson said rolling his eyes and grabbing another bite of food; then walking out the great oak doors.  
  
"Great job! Let's move out!" The chief of police ordered to the men and they too walked out the door and into their trucks or cars.  
  
The four boys continued to hug one another. After a few more seconds, they each departed from the hug. Kai still held the pendant in his right hand, which seemed to be batting towards the doors.  
  
"What's up?" Ray asked looking attentively at Kai.  
  
The vision popped up again. The laughter. The scream. The blood. The dark.  
  
"Tyson is-is-" Kai shivered pointing a shacking arm towards the oak doors. All four of them heard a yell.  
  
"That was Tyson!" Max pointed out running towards the doors pulling it open. "TYSON!" Max screamed reaching the corps covered in red liquid. A puddle surrounded the body. "What happened?" Max screamed, his question was more of a demand.  
  
"Shitsurei shimashita." One of the fireman pleaded looking at the blondes blue eyes. "I was backing up the truck too fast and he got in the way." He continued. Max batted his eyelashes consecutively too shocked for words, too shocked to cry.  
  
"Tyson!" Kenny cried running as fast as his little legs could take him. He stood up staring at the now pale lifeless face. Max crouched over Tyson and kept on mumbling words like 'best friend', 'my pal', 'I miss you', 'wake up' and 'stop joking around'.  
  
A sick feeling came into Kai's stomach. He held it in by flinging his hands over his mouth, but it came out anyways. He fell to his knees and barfed on the ground. The barf with a mixture of fresh tears. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to have an eye lock with those great amber ones.  
  
"You okay?" Ray asked concerned kneeling next to Kai. Kai shrugged his shoulders still grasping to his stomach. "I'm sure Tyson is happy." Ray said trying to cheer up the blue-head. Kai got to his feet followed by Ray and stood staring at the blooded figure that lay limp in Max's arms.  
  
The night swept by quickly, it was two and half-hours past midnight. Kai sat upright in his bed looking at the window. The stars shone their light mystically. The moon reflected the most light shining the beautiful white rays down to Earth.  
  
"I can't sleep." A squeaky voice behind him spoke out. Kai swiveled around in his bed seeing a pale saddened face.  
  
"Go to your room Max." Kai casually said at the pale face.  
  
"B-but." Max said but didn't continue. Max turned his head looking at the moonlighted room looking at the sitting Kai to the sleeping Ray. "I won't make sound." Max said to Kai to indicate that he won't wake up Ray.  
  
"Fine." Kai sighed to Max as the pale figure walked over to sit next to him. "What's your problem?" Kai asked as though he didn't know.  
  
"I feel it difficult to sleep with out Tyson's loud snores." Max laughed. Kai smiled in response to what Max said.  
  
"We all find it difficult to continue on life when someone has left us behind. Humans have the ability to blame others if something goes wrong. Like Tyson's death, you curse those who could have saved him; you curse those who could have made a difference. In addition, I bet you wish to go back in time so you could prevent death." Kai comforted Max while hugging the boy as well.  
  
"Good advice Kai." Max said trying to smile.  
  
"If you could prevent death. Would you?" Kai asked now holding Max by the shoulders looking at the blonde seriously.  
  
"I guess that it's just natural. Tyson's death was supposed to happen because it's the course of life." Max understood nodding continuously.  
  
"Tyson's fine where ever he is." Kai smiled reassuringly. Max smiled back drying his tear stained face.  
  
"Thanks again Kai." Max said in his usual cheerful voice playfully punching Kai on the arm.  
  
"Don't mention it. By the way it's 2:55, go to sleep." Kai said accompanying Max back to where the blonde came.  
  
"Where you think Tyson is?" Max grinned imagining Tyson sitting high above in the sky eating all the clouds.  
  
"Where ever he is, I think he's happy." Kai said back closing Max and Kenny's hotel room. He sighed and spun around to walk back to his room.  
  
"I'm not happy." A whisper caught his ear. Kai jumped hearing that ghostly voice.  
  
"Who is it?" Kai hissed turning his eyes into slits looking around. The hallway went quiet; he didn't hear anything else but the mice in the walls.  
  
The yellow glow spread through the sky, which turned into a light blue colour. The clouds became white and the trees and plants were illuminated by the sun's magnificent glow. Anyone could see that sight if only one would get up earlier. The warms rays passed through space and time reaching the Earth. Kai stood on the balcony holding out the red pendant. He had nothing to look for, he was perfectly fine. Then he thought of Max's word, "Where do you think Tyson is?" the playful voice rattled through his head. He cleared his thoughts at once. All went black as he closed his eyes. 'Where is Tyson?' Kai asked himself mentally. He felt the pendant swing back and forth, and again one of the swings interested him. He looked to where the pendant pointed, but no one was there. "Hi Tyson!" Kai cheerfully said to the blank space only waving at air. Kai laughed with himself.  
  
TBC  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ori: More truth behind everything next time! At least this chapter is bigger... I think... 


	5. My Friends Funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
Ori: Welcome to chapter 5! I'm sorry if you're all real complicated! ^n.n^ Well, just to tell you that all the truth happens somewhat near the end. Just to make the story less confusing!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Do I smell good?" Max asked Kenny while looking at himself at the mirror.  
  
"Yep! I'm sure you do." Kenny said pulling on a black tie. "Think Ray and Kai are finished?" Kenny asked watching Max tie his left shoelace.  
  
"Yeah. They get ready in no time!" Max smiled to the redhead.  
  
"You're right. Let's go bug them!" Kenny energetically said opening the door hoping Max would follow. And of course, the blonde did follow laughing the same way as though Tyson suggested bugging the two.  
  
They sneaked into the hallway on opposite sides holding a hand to their mouths as though it was a walkie-talkie. "I'm going in!" Max mouthed slowly running up to the doorknob and slowly turning it open.  
  
"What tie should I wear? The dark green or the black?" Max could hear Ray say through the slightly opened door.  
  
"The green would look good." Kai casually said back.  
  
"Ya think? After all it is a funeral!" Ray thought quickly pulling on the green tie.  
  
"Well, if you do put on the black tie you're gonna end up looking like the chief." Kai said oblivious of the pair of ears that turned in to the conversation.  
  
"Well!" Kenny pouted at Max showing the tie he was wearing with full arm length. "Shouldn't everyone wear black?" Kenny continued.  
  
"Let's go in." Max said kicking the door open, without even getting an answer from Kenny.  
  
"Oh god!" Ray screamed taking a step back. Max let out a little giggle and sat on the couch.  
  
"You should have seen your face!" Max laughed pointing at the different shades of red appearing on the Chinese's face.  
  
"Thanks a lot Max!" Ray sulked straightening out his suit.  
  
"Wow! You look good Kai!" Max suddenly turned the discussion. "Do you go to a lot of funerals?" Max asked joking around.  
  
"Shut up Max." Kai said fixing out his watch, then arranging his deep red tie. "Is the bus here?" Kai asked walking up to the window looking down at the traffic below.  
  
"I don't think so..." Max said joining Kai by looking down at the streets as well.  
  
"We better wait down stairs." Ray said opening he door and waiting by the frame. The rest of the three boys smiled and followed Ray down to the stairs. "What's that smell? It's awfully strong!" Ray said screwing up his face.  
  
"I agree." Kai sniffed screwing his face up too. Both boys turned their heads towards Max.  
  
"Hey dudes!" An elderly man screamed wearing black sunglasses and a black and blue Hawaiian T-shirt.  
  
"You're- Tyson's grandpa?" Max asked at the strange way the grandfather dressed for the funeral of his own grandson.  
  
"Great! You all seem to be ready! Let's hit the road!" Grandpa said pointing to the ceiling.  
  
They got into the little dinky looking car. Grandpa driving of course with Kai in the front seat and the three others cramped in the back. The long journey was long and nauseating. It seemed that grandpa decided to use 'Stench o elderly cologne' all the bladebreakers had to plug their noses since the beginning to the end.  
  
They reached the highway the dinky little car reached the speed of 236 and a police stood by and stopped them so he could give them a ticket. The police officer was writing on the pad when it happened. Kai looked up bored onto the road-watching car after car after car. He saw a little figure that seemed to be jaywalking. The little black haired boy wore a red jacket and had blue pants; he looked very similar to Tyson. The boy seemed to be walking towards the car. After grandpa snatched the ticket from the officer, he started the car and drove off. The car started to get closer and closer to the boy; Kai saw the face, eyes of brown without a frown, tanned skin, blue cap and a little smile plastered on his face. The car was now about a metre away Kai looked at the boy terrified. The car was going to hit the Tyson look alike. The boy continued to smile as the car hit him, no vibration or bump occurred was there even a boy? Kai gasped as he felt a wave of coldness sweep past him.  
  
"What's up dude? You like you've seen a ghost!" Grandpa laughed. Kai stiffly turned his head to look at the laughing grandpa. He shifted around in his seat to look in the side mirror. He saw the standing figure, the back on the boy who looked like Tyson.  
  
Later  
  
They arrived late at the funeral for they got another ticket. They decided it would be best if Dragoon would be buried along with Tyson's body. All four said their little special speech and stayed for the meal after the burial of their friend, their teammate.  
  
Kai stood talking to one of Tyson's relative. "I think someone is calling me." Kai said hearing his name whispered. Kai roamed around the place following the voice.  
  
"Kai." The voice whispered along with the constant rustle of the wind. Kai kept on following the voice. Before he knew it, he found himself in on of those bush mazes. He decided to sit on a near by bench surrounded with red roses. He sat feeling the wood bend under his weight. He breathed in noticing the strong scent of roses push into his lungs. He started to feel dizzy and collapsed on the ground.  
  
Yellow was all he could see. The vision got clearer and he saw the same men and women writing on their clipboards. A set of bubbles reached the surface of this unknown place. He tried to move around. The men and women working and writing stopped to look at him. They all smiled and yelled as though they have accomplished something. Kai looked around at all the faces scared. He held a hand to look at it. He saw a small palm the size of a golf ball and little fingers to accompany it. What does this vision mean? Kai asked himself looking around the yellowness, the dim lights overhead leaving a glare on a type of wall. Kai noticed that he must be in a type of tank. Another pair of bubbles floated to the top. His head followed the beautiful air pockets to the surface. He saw that a thin ring of metal surrounded the tank. There was some type of lettering in metallic form printed on the ring.  
  
"Wake up!" Kai felt strong hands around his shoulders shaking him vigorously. He opened his eyes to see who his attacker was. One of Tyson's relatives seemed to have been walking in this long maze and found him. "Are you okay?" The little girl asked clutching her teddy bear.  
  
"Fine." Kai grunted sitting on the ground.  
  
"Know your way back?" The girl smiled cheerfully crouched to meet his eye level.  
  
"Yeah." Kai said still feeling a little bumped about.  
  
"Okay! I'm gonna leave you now!" The girl smiled running away her bear in her hands.  
  
"Weird." Kai said looking at the ground. Without thinking, he removed the deck of cards from his inside breast pocket. He drew a card and stared at it. "Number 7, the name the Chariot." Kai said looking at the picture of a man holding a rod. The card split in half so the bottom half showed the picture of two brown horses pulling a golden chariot. "Movement. It signifies that an important stage has been reached in the outward advance through worldly life. What does that mean?" Kai asked himself looking at the card and reshuffling his deck. Wrapping it back in the red silk and returning it to his breast pocket.  
  
"Now how to get out." Kai said to himself looking at the tall bushed that blocked out some sun. He took out the pendant that hung on his neck and closed his eyes. He felt the different bats that stole his attention. Right, left, straight, right again, straight, the middle fork, to the left and straight again. He kept the pendant around his neck and hid it under his suit. He left the maze reunited with the rest of his group.  
  
"We better go now." Max said taking one last look at Tyson's corps.  
  
"Right." Kenny said, him too staring blankly at the dead body. They all got a ride in a cab back to town. They reached the hotel where Kai paid the fee and the cad driver left, a smile on his face. They pushed the great oaks over and walked lazily into the foyer.  
  
"Um... Are you Mr.Hiwatari?" The lady at the counter asked nervously.  
  
"Why yes I am." Kai responded slightly curious.  
  
"You have a visitor. He's sitting in that chair." The girl pointed.  
  
TBC  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ori: Thank you all the people who have reviewed!  
  
Ps  
  
I got a question to translate all the Japanese words I used. Well, here goes!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Kirei means beautiful  
  
Ikaga desu ka? Means: How are you?  
  
Hai, arigato Means: Fine, thank you.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Shitsurei Shimashita Means: I am sorry.  
  
Hope you guys understand a little more! ^^ 


	6. Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own!  
  
Ori: I hope you are enjoying the story so far!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
An old man sat on the deep red chair. The smell of richness filled the air. His glare was severe and strict. Plus, he had long gray hair that reached his shoulders. "Come here." The old man ordered. Kai followed quickly trying not to stumble over or make a bad impression of himself. "Faster, my patience is growing thin." The old man continued. Kai quickened his pace finally bringing himself to a halt, standing in front of the seated elderly man.  
  
"Yes grandfather?" Kai said in an unusual kind and caring rich voice.  
  
"I must go on a business trip to Russia. You must understand that I am a busy person. Therefore, I do not trust the servants to run around and turn my mansion into some, some pigpen. Since you are my only living relative, I put in upon your shoulders to keep the house ordered. Understood?" The man spoke fluently with great pride in his voice.  
  
"Understood grandfather." Kai said in the same type of voice he used before.  
  
"Good. Get your stuff and I will meet you in the limo waiting outside." The old man stood up and left through the great doors. Once the doors closed, Kai began to get to work.  
  
"Where are you going?" Max asked concern in his voice.  
  
"The new tournament is coming up! We need you to help us!" Ray pleaded. Kai locked his suitcase and opened the hotel door.  
  
"I've gotta go." Kai said in his usual cold, distant voice. "I'll be back in time." Kai continued closing the door after him. Kai of course took the stairs, the long winding stairs. He kept on going. Going and going. Then stopped. 'The card. The Chariot, it warned me of moving away from my team. It told truth.' Kai thought feeling his chest for the deck. He felt a rectangular box and gripped it.  
  
"I'm here grandfather." Kai said taping the blackened window. The door got pushed open soon after.  
  
"Yes Boris, it's all well." Kai heard his grandfather say into the cell phone. "Yes, yes. I will be there shortly." Kai's grandfather continued. "I had to get the boy to take care of the house." The old man spoke. "Don't argue with me! Yes, I know about the plans. Experiment T-14 will take care of everything in the future." The old man gaped angrily. "Yes. Goodbye then." The old man switched his phone off and faced Kai. "Good to see you." The man said briefly.  
  
The limo ride was long and boring. There was a lot of traffic. Kai stood up to walk into the next compartment of the limo. He couldn't stand another minute being fully aware and polite. "May I be excused grandfather?" Kai said to his grandfather. The old man motioned a sign to leave by waving his arm. Kai nodded in response.  
  
Kai sat in the back of the limo turning on the TV. (AN: Kai's ass rich! So, I made him have a cool exotic and huge limo! ^^) He sat there watching a beyblade match being held in Australia. The screen fixed itself to one of the blades showing it glow in the stadium.  
  
"Idiots. That person only used glitter." Kai said to the TV mumbling a few insults. "Wanna be." Kai said in a venomous voice. Nothing good was on the TV at the moment. Kai got up and switched the TV off. He sat in the corner legs crossed his back leaning against the unfamiliar metallic coldness. He felt as though he was falling. Falling deep. Deeper into the dark behind him. Falling.  
  
"Where am I? Is this another vision?" Kai asked himself opening his eyes but seeing nothing. It made absolutely no difference if he opened his eyes or not. Darkness the shade he knew too well surrounded him once more. He saw the little girl again hugging her bear far off in the distance. She smiled a cute lovable smile at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kai asked hearing an echo in full wave back at him. She continued to smile. "Answer me!" Kai yelled taking out Dranzer.  
  
"Where is Tyson?" The girl asked sweetly in a nice squeaky yet kind voice. The sound she uttered spread into the vast distance between herself and Kai. Echo formed sending in waves and waves of sound reaching Kai's ear.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai viciously asked, this vision was excessively weird for him to handle.  
  
"Don't you remember me? I'm Tyson's little cousin." The girl smiled clutching the bear closer to her. At that second she ignited into a bunch of flames. Kai let out a yell and stared at the place that once stood the little girl known as Tyson's cousin.  
  
"Hello. How is the pendant coming along?" A croaky voice asked. Kai spun around meeting the same eyes that gave him all these visions, that gave him the horrible cards and that gave him the power to see the unseen. Kai spat.  
  
"Can you explain what happened to the little girl?" Kai grumbled. The old lady too smiled.  
  
"Can't you put the pieces together before it pulls you apart?" The lady smiled. She let out an evil crack of laughter her eyes squinting with enjoyment.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Kai demanded to know staring at the lady with his coldest glare he could ever muster.  
  
"That doesn't affect me. I handled your grandfather too." She smiled now showing kindness just like a look a mother would give her baby. Kai breathed sharply each breath taking less than a second. He placed Dranzer in his keyhole and slowly pushed the winder in its place.  
  
"Let a rip!" Kai yelled ripping out the winder. Dranzer emerged sending out flames at the old woman. Kai stood out tall and proud.  
  
"You can't hurt me." He heard a whisper as he picked up Dranzer in his hands. Kai looked around into the darkness. Dranzer's flames got the ground on fire. He leisurely walked up to the flames. Feeling the warmth, the red artificial like fire gave out. The beautiful glow, and the sparks that flew out when the fire cracked.  
  
"Dowsing." Kai said to himself taking out the red pendant from under his suit and under his dark blood like tie. "Exit." Kai said to the pendant felling it swing back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Kai opened his eyes to see the roof of the limo. He sat upright to turn on the TV once more. He gasped. The TV was already opened and the screen was all vague. Like his vision.  
  
TBC  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Wow! Done! Finally! This is chapter 6? Well I hope you like and I will see you next time in chapter VII! 


	7. Seek Me Out

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
  
Ori: ^^ Thanks for all the reviews! I tried to make chapter 7 especially special! And a little more to some of your likings like making it smoother!  
  
Ps  
  
I'm not gonna be updating until next weekish. I have a huge project due soon! And I know nothing of it!!! O.O  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
They both exited the limo looking at the beautiful whitish mansion that stood before them. The beautiful water fountain showered streams and streams of glimmering fluids. Kai looked up to see the mansion he once knew so well. He didn't quite feel well here and as confident as before. They both stepped into the mansion without a word where they both departed going their separate ways. Kai strolled to his room as his grandfather continued to talk to Boris on the telephone about magnificence of his little experiments.  
  
"We'll make it big! We will hit the world by surprise!" The grandfather would say with greed mustered in his eyes. Boris on the other line would only agree only hoping that he would get his works worth.  
  
On a little red wood table with brass buckles stood several items. A little antique sword, a candle and a jade pendant for luck. Like most of anything, it is not what is on the outside that counts; it was the value that was inside. Kai opened the little drawer exposing a little booklet. He picked the book up and slowly flipped through the pages. He stopped at one page looking at it and sighed. There stood him along with all his teammates smiling and holding beyblades in their hands. Kai turned the page where he saw a picture of his mother and father. He knew very little of them except that, some crazy lunatic who is still on the run murdered them. Another page held a picture on his grandfather and grandmother. He looked closely at the picture. "Grandma?" Kai said with such perplexity. He started to shiver and look around confused finally collapsing on his bed.  
  
"GET UP!" Max yelled banging on the floor. Max sighed looking at the carpet that covered the beautiful hallway. He grabbed the knob of the door and rattled it banging the door at the same time. "COME ON RAY!" Max yelled.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ray cried from the other end of the door.  
  
"We're only trying to help!" Max's muffled voice was heard through the door. Ray placed his hands covering his ears. "We're here to help!" Max yelled. Ray continued to cover his ears. "KAI HATES YOU!" Max yelled storming down with Kenny to the restaurant. (AN: Kai didn't pay the bill! ^n.n^) Ray sat on the ground tears rolling down his face.  
  
"What's up Max?" Kenny asked looking at the frustrated blonde. Max twitched his left eye sitting opposite Kenny. "What's up?" Kenny asked yet again.  
  
"Ray. He's got problems. And it's not like we've don't got group problems to deal with either!" Max pouted. Kenny nodded his head.  
  
"We don't have a third blader. I was thinking that I could probably do it." Kenny said, finger twirling around the edge of his teacup. Max's face brightened up slightly.  
  
"But, That means Ray and I have to win all our matches!" Max said still disappointed.  
  
"It's OK! We can manage and I'll try my best to win!" Kenny said a twinkle in his eyes. Max slumped on his chair while drinking his soda.  
  
"It's just not the same. The group is slowly falling apart!" Max sighed. Kenny looked down into his cup of coffee. The blackness of the liquid it posses. Falling into the darkness, falling deeper and deeper. The black surrounded every inch of the place. He looked up to set his vision on a red feather that fell to his lap. His mahogany eyes looked around at the darkness the vision he so often received. He heard a faint giggle in the background. He looked up to turn his head staring into the eyes of a little girl clutching her bear.  
  
"What do you want again?" Kai asked looking at the girl. He was actually glad someone was there with him even if she probably wasn't for real. The thing is he has been sitting in the same spot for quite some time. In darkness.  
  
"Nothing!" The little girl giggled skipping up to him. He stood up to over power her, for he was the taller one. She looked up and smiled at him. "Seek me out!" The girl said as she handed over a picture to him. Kai stared as the girl slowly faded into the distant sea of black.  
  
He escaped from his vision puffing around sitting on his bed. He felt sweat trickle down his face down his neck. He sat there for what seemed like ages. Until the looked at the picture that had found it's way into his hands. He saw the little girl holding her teddy bear next to her was her mother and father. She was smiling and was wearing pajamas. Her father smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder for reassurance. He looked a very innocent man and a very loving, caring otosan. Her mother on her other side had a grim try, try smile on her face. She was wearing pretty baggy jeans and a white top. The little girl's okasan looked extremely young yet was very beautiful if she let out a real smile. Kai couldn't help but smile at the picture and think of what a loving family the little girls has. 'Seek me out.' Were her last words to the blue-haired teenager. He continued to sit on his bed and ponder what she had meant. "Sure I'll find you." Kai said turning on his computer.  
  
It took a few minutes to scan the picture while he connected to the Internet. The got the pixilated picture and posted it on a 'help' board with a message of 'Who are these people. Give me all the information you know.' He walked to the frame of his door instead of waiting for messages to appear. He heard his grandfather leave the house closing the door with a bang. Kai got back to his computer where he saw the first message appear.  
  
"Hi! I'm Azuka!" Someone posted with a smiley face next to her name.  
  
"Hello Azuka. What do you know about these people?" Kai typed quickly.  
  
"Visit this website!" Azuka's message topped out with a link. Kai ran his mouse over and clicked the link. Another paged came up and Kai began to read...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name: Suzuka Mihara  
  
Age: Six/6  
  
Description: Short, dark blue eyes, black and blue hair, tanned skin, rounded face, knobby knees, pink cheeks and azure locks.  
  
Suzuka was murdered at the age of 6 in her room. Signs of murder what that she was stabbed repeatedly. The murderer unknown.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai thanked Azuka for the site and logged off the Internet. The looked back at the picture, he saw all three faces smiling brightly. "This must have some meaning! Why did the girl even give me this picture?" Kai said frustrated to himself. He began to examine the picture by every angle and every inch. The background looked clear, nothing is wrong with any of the gadgets in the back. He finished observing the father were he too, like the background was clear. He turned his eye of sight on to the little girl who looked so very innocent and far too young to even think of committing suicide. Now the mother looked a little grumpy and mad, but she still forced a smile. Kai looked from her face down to the waist. What amazed him was that there was something in her pocket.  
  
He ran to fetch a magnify glass to look at the picture closely. It seemed to have been a black handle sticking out. "Weird." Kai said to himself. He ran to the computer, back to the image he scanned. "Zoom in!" Kai yelled and he continued to click the mouse. The picture finally stopped at her pocket and the image focused. Kai stared at what he saw.  
  
TBC  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ori: Thanks for all the reviews! Also I hope you like the fic! I'll try to update every day or so! ^^  
  
Translation!! Everyone's favorite part!  
  
Okasan means mother  
  
Otosan means father 


	8. The Carnival

Disclaimer: I do not own!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ori: Welcome to another chapter! FINALLY DONE MY PROJECT! ^U^ -big smile!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kai woke up sweating all over he had yet another vision of yellowness. He was in a tank filled with yellow fluids. He looked around staring at the same men and women. They saw his awoke and stopped what they were doing. They let out victorious yells. A man walked over to a reddish handle and pulled upon it. Kai felt the yellow water sink to the bottom and he could taste sweet air fill his lungs. The tank opened up and woman this time wearing a scientific robe held his in her arms. The other men and women wearing white stood around him. Kai lifted his arm up and saw wires thick and thin drilled into his fleche. Another woman in white came up to him and removed the wires. All the faces he saw were blurred and vague. Kai woke up sweating.  
  
He reached over to the drawer of his night table. He pulled it open and stared at the picture of his family. Another picture lay in the drawer forgotten. The picture of the little girl.  
  
Kai changed into blue jean extra baggy cargo pants and a full black kind of loose black muscle top. A chain dangled from his pants and he wore a spiked collar and a spiked bracelets, one on each hand. He walked downstairs down the marble staircase. Maids and butlers who passed gave him a queer look, but at the same time they were afraid of the master.  
  
"Get up!" Max yelled through the door. Ray groaned his face still stained by tears. He couldn't remember the last time he cried this hard. Until he remembered the time one of his childhood friend broke his first ever bicycle.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
"Could I wide?" A little seven-year-old pink haired girl asked.  
  
"No!" A little eight-year-old boy with a little tail on his head yelled admiring his newly bought bike. It was the coolest thing around these days! A flashy two-wheeler, the wish of every kid.  
  
"Pwees!" The girl asked with puppy dog eyes and with attempt tears forming in her little amber eyes.  
  
"No! And thath's final!" Ray said getting on his bike and slowly zooming of a metre per half minute. Ray was smiling with glee at how fast he was compared to all the other bikers his age.  
  
"Way! I'm coming on!" The girl said jumping on him. Ray lost his balance and the bike began to wobble. "I can feel the wind in my haiw!" The little girl smiled brightly. Then she too felt the bicycle of all wonders wobble.  
  
"Get off me fatty Mariah!" Ray yelled his voice as wobbly as the bike. The girl was too scared to move and held on tighter to him. The bicycle continued to wobble to the little rock cliff that stood on the side of the village.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" They both screamed falling off.  
  
Ray awoke a week later with a few broken bones, fractures, bruises and cuts.  
  
Mariah awoke with one broken bone, and cuts. She used Ray as a pillow to soften her fall.  
  
~*~*~End of flashback~*~*~  
  
Ray got up from his bed to look at himself in the mirror. He looked deadly pale and his eyes were all red a puffy.  
  
"GET UP RAY!" Max yelled banging at the door. Ray sighed and changed into his new outfit. "RAY!" Max yelled again.  
  
"Coming!" Ray yelled back pulling on pants. He rushed to the mirror holding out a huge brush and started combing his bangs and long fluttery hair.  
  
"Well meet you downstairs then!" Max yelled running after Kenny, both racing down the stairs. Ray sighed looking at himself in the mirror. He stared into the now dulled eyes that used to be as lively as fire. The line that was his mouth that used to be an upward curl. The paleness of his face that used to be blushed with excitement. Even his pupils were not the same; wide misty ones replaced the ones that were usually dilated. Even his hair changed! The usual spikiness and softness vanished and was substituted by limpness.  
  
He got up and walked down the hallway in a sluggish manner. His back slumped and head droopy. He lifted a foot up lazily and took his first steps down the stairs, one following another. He reached the last step and continued to walk to the restaurant. He pushed the doors open where he heard chatting all around him. He saw Max waving at him jumping up and down and decided to go wit with them.  
  
"What took you so long?" Kenny asked taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"Nothing." Ray said lethargically.  
  
"Wow Ray! You look horrible! It's as if you've been down in the dumps!" Max said slightly amused. Ray glared.  
  
The carnival is in town and Kai decided to check the place out to answer a few of his questions. He didn't quite trust his cards even though they were never wrong before. He wanted to meet a specific person, a fortuneteller. A fortuneteller by the name of Lady Mystic. He took out his pendant and started to dowse, trying not to get the attention of other people around him. He started to think of the fortuneteller only, clearing his mind of all other thoughts. He took a step forward feeling the movement of the pendant. He kept on walking unaware of where he was going. He ground started to roughen and tree roots hung loosely to the ground. The pendant kept on swinging. Swinging until it stopped, stopping in a straight line.  
  
"Welcome. Come in." A croaky voice demanded from inside. Kai stepped in trying to look at the face covered under the large hood.  
  
"Are you Lady Mystic?" Kai asked sitting down in the place she indicated with a simple arm movement.  
  
"Of course! What is that you want?" The woman asked her hand two inches away from a crystal ball she was tending herself with.  
  
Kai glared, "I need to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Yes, yes. Ask away." The woman said with a little sense of mischief in her voice.  
  
"First off, there is a lady in my dream, who is she?" Kai asked keeping perfect eye contact with the ones hidden inside the hood.  
  
"Well, you will find that out later on..." The fortuneteller said grazing over her crystal ball.  
  
"Ok, then I have this other dream with me inside a yellow tank and I keep on repeating that dream!" Kai said frustrated.  
  
"Well, maybe if you sit by the dream and look at it in detail, maybe you might find something." The woman said smoke forming inside her crystal ball.  
  
"Fine. Even if you haven't answered any question but who is this little girl in my dreams?" Kai asked sustaining to keep his cool.  
  
"She's your friend Tyson little cousin." The fortuneteller said as though it was obvious.  
  
"And, what do you know about these?" Kai said taking out a bundle of red silk. He carefully unwrapped it in front of her exposing a perfectly beautiful deck, all cards healthy and free of creases.  
  
"Tarot." The fortuneteller gasped and stopped her crystal readings. "These are mystical cards passed down by the Greek, Roman, English and French gypsies!" She said briefly touching the first card. Kai glared at her and wrapped the cards up once more and keeping it safe with him. He quickly dashed away from the little dinky tent and walked back to the closing carnival.  
  
ToBeContinued  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ori: Wow! Me done this! Hah! Take that little project of mine! :P 


	9. The SemiFinals Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own  
  
Ori-Chen: Welcome to another chappie! Sorry I took so long!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"On the news today. We are nearing the semi-finals of the tournament! The bladebreakers successful, winning two matches most of the time and leaving one out for the dogs!" Jazzman cried out looking into the dome. One more day until Kai would return and compete in the finals, one more.  
  
Max stepped onto the dish. He took out his launcher from his pocket. His hands lay out a thin layer of sweat and felt cool and clammy. His eyes stood bloodshot staring into the eyes on the opponent. "Scared?" The kooky looking ghastly face of the other blader asked smiling slightly on side of his lip curled, the other neutral. Max shook his head and gave himself a pat in the back for reassurance. I will pull through. Max constantly repeated to himself staring at his teammates sitting on the bench.  
  
"3-2-1! Let a rip!" The ref screamed as both blades flew into the dish. Max's opponent let out yet another twisted grin.  
  
"Attack with brawl!" He screamed his lungs, as the room seemed to become dimmer and dimmer.  
  
"What's going on?" Max yelled staring at Draciel. He looked up nervously in a crouching position staring at the evil grin.  
  
"Attack some more!" He cried laughing his head off. Max continued to stared blankly at his blade seeing no attack no nothing. Max glared at him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Max asked watching his blade still spinning lively as though it had just been launched.  
  
"What do ya see now?" He said as the air began to seize and heat waves quivered in the air. Max looked closely at the little green beyblade. His vision focused and he set his eyes on a crumpled up beyblade. Shock.  
  
"Good try Max." Ray comforted the blonde as he shook his head sorrowfully. "We would like a ten minute brake!" Ray yelled to the Jazz man from the bench.  
  
"Sure!" Jazz man replied returning in advertising Fizzy drinks. The bladebreakers turned on their hells and walked down the corridor to their locker room.  
  
"What now? I'm sure Kenny's gonna lose this one." Max said sorrowfully at the even sadder Kenny.  
  
"I'm good, I can prove myself worthy to be a team player." Kenny responded tears pouring down his hurt face. Ray could only stare at the two and started to omit whining sounds as well.  
  
"I'm sure we can pull through." Ray said putting a hand on both Max's and Kenny's shoulders. "Just trust in yourself and you could do anything." Ray smiled.  
  
"Who told you that one?" Kenny smiled back whipping the tears away.  
  
Ray shrugged and tried to find words to put it in. 'I heard a voice in my dream.' Ray mentally gazed about. "I made it up." Ray said leaving behind a fake smile to block all other questions from his teammates.  
  
"You're up Kenny! Make us proud and just believe in yourself as Ray said. We don't care if you lose." Max said cheerfully like normal.  
  
"I think I'm up to it." Kenny said a glimmer appeared in his eyes.  
  
"I am too." The mahogany pair of eyes stared into the TV. "No matter what, I am always with the group. Not physically but spiritually." The blue head said glaring hard.  
  
"Me too." A whisper caught his ear.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ori: Short I know but I've been really busy! I couldn't just leave you all to sit there wondering what comes next so I made a short chappie. Hope you like more tarot next chapter. And perhaps some ..... 


	10. Round Two

Disclaimer: I do not own  
  
Ori: Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Ps, I'm Ori-ChEn not Ori-ChAn, with an E not an A. I don't mind if you call me ori-chan but I prefer Ori-Chen cause that's my Chinese name, my grandparents gave me! ^^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"1-2-3! Let a rip!" Jazz man's voice boomed through the air. Kenny stood there watching as his beyblade jumped around like mad.  
  
"Stop running! Fight me like a real man!" His opponent grimaced taking a step forward. Kenny started to shiver, his veins popping from his head. Beating with a nice quick rhythm. "Fight me!" His opponent glared sending her fist upwards showing an attack to come.  
  
"Dodge it!" Kenny freaked out twisting his hands about clutching his shirt. She smiled again and attacked him once more this time the bouncing blade did not dodge. The spring hung loose and the blade started to wobble.  
  
"Don't lose hope!" Kai yelled at his jumbo sized TV screen.  
  
Kenny's knees began to wobble, this was the first time ever he had to win, win, win a match. "What's the matter? Afraid to loose?" The girl laughed finding the answer to her question herself.  
  
"I can do it! I know I can!" Kenny said loudly taking a sideways glance at his teammates. The audience began to gasp. Kenny looked back at the dome to see his beyblade wobbling like mad. Kenny stood not knowing where was where and what was what. Tears poured down his face, the championships will surely not be theirs. "I can do it." Kenny said firmly watching his blade wobble away. Watching the smirk on the girls face. Watching his teammates lower their faces in shame. "I can do it!" Kenny said louder with more confidence.  
  
Blue flew out of his blade. Kenny gasped away with the audience. A beautiful slender dragon took flight soaring in the air right from Kenny's blade. "Dragoon! Attack!" Kenny yelled at the azure dragon. His opponent gasped. Now she was the one not knowing what was what. Kenny grinned and he picked up his beyblade. He won the match smoothly with the help of the dragon.  
  
"How did." Kai asked staring into the screen. "This isn't right. Dragoon is supposed to be forever attached to Tyson, unless." Kai began to think.  
  
"You did it!" Ray and Max both cried in unison jumping up and down holding hands. Kenny stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Looks like it's my turn!" Ray said smiling taking a step up to the dish. His opponent glared at him.  
  
"You will pay! I will avenge my teammate!" He said a little possessively. (AN: You can guess what's up with that beyteam. *wink wink nudge nudge *) Ray lost his smile as the dish raised from the ground. A perfect place for Drigger to roam about. Trees hung vividly from the fake ground. Swamps and quicksand plastered on the ground, tree roots acting like ramps.  
  
"1-2-3! Let a rip!" Jazz man yelled into his little microphone. The both pulled the rip cord sending the blades into the dome.  
  
"Master Kai." The rich boy's butler came into the room holding a tray of drinks. He walked up to where the boy was sitting accidentally knocking the little table in front of the blue head. Kai watched as he saw his two little dices sitting on his table slowly fall to the ground.  
  
"The die is cast." Kai whispered so only he could hear. The first fell to the ground in a little circular design. The other fell next to it. One landed a four the other a three. "Keep faith." Kai again whispered collecting the two die in his right hand.  
  
"Drigger! Tiger claw!" Ray yelled watching as the Tiger glowing an envious green emerged. The tiger leaped up in the air and send in a blow at the other blade.  
  
"You're not the only one who has a bit-beast." Ray's opponent started to chuckle then laughed manically. "Emerge!" The said in a traumatizing voice as a grizzly beast flew upwards. "Time to let the action begin." He laughed seeing the curious neko look on Ray's face.  
  
TBC  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ori: Hope you like it. Haha! I introduced dice to the story plot as well as tarot and pendant thing. I hope you like so far and I'll try to write more and update sooner!  
  
Translations:  
  
Neko: Cat 


	11. Vision of War

Disclaimer: I do not own  
  
~*~*~  
  
To Anime Fan,  
  
Thanks for all the reviews I think you are the first to ever R&R. Well, I decided I'll explain the dice stuff. First place there is a circle drawn on the ground, in my fic it was the design on the carpet. Next you hold 2 die in your hand and think of a question, like 'will I be fat in the future.' You throw the dice in the circle. Each number the dice lands on will be counted total to the answer, like in my fic, 7 means that the person will suffer unhappiness and the cure is to have faith. If a dice lands out of the circle in is not counted as part of the answer. Hope cha understand and enjoy this fic! =^._.^= (Attempt to create a kitty -_-' )  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Drigger crouched low hiding in the forestry, a perfect blend with his green glow. The grizzly bear on the other hand stood tall and started to destroy all of the forest. Ray stood stunned, "Drigger come out and use Tiger claw!" Ray yelled watching the tiger pounce on the other creature. Drigger ran his claw freely on the think skin of the grizzly.  
  
"On the table." Kai said pointing languidly to the table.  
  
"Yes master Kai." The butler briefly implied taking a step back and retreating the room.  
  
"Grizzly use your take down attack!" The boy yelled ordering his bear around.  
  
"Drigger!" Ray yelled sorrowfully watching the tiger curl up in the bears grasp. Sucking the living force left in the white tiger. Ray looked back at his team and he shook his head. He couldn't do it on his own. He needed the help of the whole team, but the whole team was not there.  
  
"Squeeze the life out of that animal." The other boy laughed arms crossed on his chest. Drigger started to growl louder his screams filled the air with horror.  
  
"DRIGGER!" Ray yelled letting the tears sparkle down his cheeks. The tiger growled struggling to escape from the other beast grasp. Smoke filled the air, fire burned down the jungle. A huge phoenix gracefully soared up sending sparks flying everywhere. The beautiful red bird blew another fire attack towards the bear this time and vanished.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened?" The other boy yelled in fury watching as his blade began to wobble, and his bit began screaming to relieve the pain on it's back. Ray smirked this time and motioned Drigger to attack. The Tiger leaped in and the other blade flew lively out of the dish. Max and Kenny ran up to the Chinese and all started to hug.  
  
"Master Kai, Master Hiwatari is back. We expect for you to return to your team." The butler said mischievously. Kai stood up smiling, he picked up his packed bags and walked out the door.  
  
"Grandson come here." Kai's grandfather ordered. Kai obeyed waking next to the old man. "I have to hand you this." He said giving him an envelope.  
  
The car rattled lightly on the granite roads. Kai sat in the back looking out at the moving roads from blackened windows. Darkness seeped into his mind again. The saw little simmering bubbles floated to the top. The yellow water making his skin look orange. He looked around the tank, the same old vision. The metal ring on top, same inscriptions, but too blurry to see. The woman in white removed him from the ghastly tank cleaning the boy off while the other removed some wires attached to the boy.  
  
"Master Kai, we are here." The chauffeur said in a monotone voice opening the door. Kai's breaths were brief and sharp. He shakily walked up to the beautifully carved oak doors.  
  
"Kai! You're back!" Max yelled relieved wrapping his arms around the older boys neck.  
  
Kai pushed him off, "Max get off."  
  
Ray stood by the main entrances doorway staring at Kai. Kai shifted the Max off him and the Kenny, which found his way to Kai's arm. "Ray." Kai said getting himself into a furious eye lock with the other.  
  
"We need to talk." Ray said jumpily grabbing Kai by the arm and dragging him up the stairs. (AN: They are both afraid of elevators! ^^)  
  
"What's up?" Kai demanded once they hit the room they both shared.  
  
"What if a voice haunts my dreams? What if I continually get warned about-" Ray started frantically.  
  
"Chill Ray." Kai said calmly patting the other on the back. Ray sighed.  
  
"The voice tells me many things Kai. I'm scared I don't know what to do. The voice tells me of you." Ray said mysteriously. "You and your ability t- to see into the future and past. Your powers to dowse and read the meanings of omens." Ray said freaked out sitting on his bed hugging his knees.  
  
"Ray." Kai whispered taking a seat next to the crouching boy. Kai sighed, thinking of how it was like the days Tyson was still here.  
  
"You have tarot." Ray whispered loud enough for Kai to barely hear. "I don't even think you're a human." Ray continued to whisper his shushing fading to the background.  
  
The room stood dark once more. Darkness seeping in every corner like rapid waters. Kai looked around and sighed, the same vision. He started to walk, in a fluent motion in the vast darkened plains.  
  
"Where are we?" Ray's voice echoed until in reached Kai's ear as a roaring booming sound. Kai stopped in his tracks. He turned his head lazily to meet the cat like eyes of the boy whom he brought into his vision.  
  
"I d-don't know." Kai said as he heard the continuous rumble. Ray looked grimly to the ground.  
  
"Do you think that your visions may be the past not the future?" Ray asked looking up innocently from the spot on the ground. Kai stood and looked around at the same darkness that enveloped him every time. The familiar sound of rumble, but the old lady was not here this time, same with the little girl.  
  
"I keep having my visions in this darkened plains. I don't know what it means." Kai said unusually opened. He continued to walk again, this time with Ray closely trailing behind him. The dark and gray tall wheat plants dried by darkness swished in the smooth sailing wind. The vision before him was pure darkness until he heard a greater sound of rumble. He looked behind him to see a vast army of men. And on the other side held another huge army.  
  
"Atakku!" The must be leader of one army cried out. The first wave of men started to hold up a barrier. The men in the back stood still in perfect straight rows in a praying motion. The sky grew darker and lightning came down to destroy the other army. Kai looked around with horror. His vision came to Ray sitting on the ground hands over his head blocking all the sounds of war from his head.  
  
The leader of the attacking force dismounted the type of dragon creature he was riding. "Habamu" He commanded to his army walking past the barriers. He too then stood in a praying motion, the clouds cleared and the orange-red sun bloomed. The other army looked at him, their expression filled with demise. "Fenikkusu." He chanted, as the sky grew clearer around the sun. The darkened plains grew a faint glow of yellow and gray. The blood of previous battles stenched the air. "Suzaku." He continued to chant arms extending towards the sun.  
  
The sun cracked in half, the loud rumble sending some men toppling back. A large red bird flew down in a spiral path. A large squall filled the air with trails of ember falling gently to the ground. The large bird flew beside its master glaring with beady red eyes at the opposing army. "Dokkoi!" The other leader cried staring at the elegant graceful bird. Their army ran for an attack braking through the barrier. The phoenix flew upwards, sending fire down at the men, its master riding on the phoenix's back.  
  
TBC  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ori: Me hopes you all likes. Little bit confusing ne? Well time for translations,  
  
Attakku means attack  
  
Habbamu means stop  
  
Fenikkusu means phoenix  
  
Suzaku is in the Chinese and Japanese myth one of the four gods.  
  
Dokkoi means Hold on  
  
Until next time! ^n.n^ 


	12. The Bill

Disclaimer: I do not own, must I continue doing this?  
  
Ori: hello! I've got you all confuzed in the last chappie! Hihihi! Well, you must understand everything fits in place in the end to make a dramatic conclusion. Kwatchas!  
  
Also this is not going to turn out as a Kai/Ray fic so stop bugging me! )-_- ( _______________________________________________________________________  
  
He snapped open his amber eyes and stared at the rooms beautiful ceiling which of course was more comforting. He turned his head to where the other laid. Kai still had his eyes closed and was slightly twitching.  
  
Both armies continued to clash sparks flew off swords and wood and metal shields broken, crumpled to the ground. Blood splashed off everywhere like raining waters. The phoenix continued to squawk killing many. Kai stared at the phoenix with admiration and dug his hand into his pocket. He took out Dranzer, which glowed vibrantly. "You are Dranzer." Kai smiled even as the battle continued to rage on. He phoenix glowed and flew higher. Minutes pasted hours raged on. The battle was over, the magician type people emerged victorious. Kai walked through the ruins of the field. Many of the magicians hung around one spot, Kai looked curiously and joined. There lay the leader of their army clutching his chest and breathing roughly.  
  
"You will be ok, the healers." One of the men said harshly in English.  
  
"Iie." The great leader held up an hand in protest. "The dead said I would soon join them in their world." His voice was rough and jagged.  
  
"We can't sit back and watch you die." The same guy said clutching his shirt. While another stepped forwards to removed his mask that hid his face. Kai stared watching the scene before him. He mask was removed and Kai stared at the mahogany eyes that stared at the sky.  
  
"The time has come." The mahogany eyes leader said his eyes turning lifeless. Kai bolted upright and stared at the freaked out Ray.  
  
"Is the battle over?" Ray chuckled still scared out of his wits. Kai nodded standing up. He walked to the bathroom and stared at the mirror in front of him. He stared at his mahogany eyes that smiled back mischievously.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai wondered taking out the silk bundle. The placed four cards faced down on the bathroom floor. He flipped the first over, number 4 the Emperor, indicates worldly success, authority and power, the triumph of rationality, outward energy and strength of will. Another card was flipped, 11 strength, the need to face new developments with courage, fortitude, moral fibre. He flipped another, 5 the High Priest, spiritual rather than worldly power and authority, offering rational knowledge, wisdom, creative intelligence, inspiring perceptions. The last card lay faced down.  
  
Kai lifted his hand to turn it over; he felt a strange vibration coming from the card. The flip was made, number 9 the Hermit, in reverse, warns against imprudence and stubbornness, a refusal to stop and think things out or to take wise advice. Kai gasped, this was his first card he picked up in the same reverse order. The same card that warned him.  
  
"There you are!" Max said jumping up and down always on his constant sugar highs.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Kai demanded to know turning his head to the Kenny beside the hyperactive boy.  
  
"I let them in, come on it's the finals tomorrow!" Ray said proudly. A knock came to the door.  
  
"Is Mr.Tyson here?" A man who worked at the restaurant asked. He held a huge list in his hand.  
  
"What's that?" Max asked taking the paper away.  
  
"The bill!" Kai yelled remembering the feeling of rage course through his veins.  
  
"And that would be... $439.73." He smiled. Kai rolled his eyes writing out a check.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ori: Wowies! More confusion! Well thanks for all the reviews! Also the next chapter will be called the finals, wonder what that means... ^^ Let a rip! 


	13. The Finals

Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
Ori: Great onto another chap. Just love writing the battle scene! ^^  
  
And to Lady Blade WarAngel thank you so much for adding me to your favorites list or something. ^n.n^ I read all your tragic stories so far and I think of you as a fantastic writer. And I should add you to MY favorites list! Kwaha!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Clay houses stood, they were very little and pretty cute. Kai looked around seeing the villagers walking around buying what they need in their lives. Very unusual scenery from his past visions. "Excuse me m'am, but can you tell me where I am?" Kai asked a lady near buy selling antiques. "Can't hear or see me." Kai said realizing he stood in another vision for sure. Horns trumpeted through the air and soldiers came back exhausted.  
  
"Our leader Akaguroi has died in battle." One of the soldiers said frowning. "We must consult him only in times of great need, so he may rest in peace with the dead." He continued.  
  
Darkness again seeped through and the scenery changed before his very eyes. He stood in a burial sight. Hieroglyphics of their mysterious language stood painted to the walls untold. They carried a stone coffin with a war mask that covered the head part, the coffin that resembled a human had arms crossed. Crossed over a stone tablet that held more scriptures. One hand held a glimmering sword, with ruby at end blade of pure gold. The sword of the phoenix. In the other, the coffin held a staff, dark blood red and a black jewel on the top, the staff of the dark phoenix.  
  
"Those who seek the great warrior, he lays deep in the caverns of our time." One of the men said. He took out a brush that lay in a bowl of blood and wrote down another word on the tablet. "Year, 19847, before the world collapses." He wrote. The place the stood, the burial sight started to swirl. Kai got a glimpse of the past as scenery changed before his eyes. The sky turned red, once time stopped.  
  
"The world is dying." The same man from the burial sight was seen rushing past Kai. Kai decided to follow him. They both ran up a hill and to a cavern. A huge crowd has already gathered there.  
  
"We have asked Akaguroi for help, but he says our time has come like his did, 19847 years ago." A lady said tears rolling down her cheek. This was the longest vision Kai has ever had so far since he received the deck from that old crippled lady. The sky turned an even greater shade of red the sun cracked in half and the phoenix came flying downwards. The clouds, which turned a pale stormy blue, formed a circle and an azure dragon flew next to the phoenix. They landed to the ground and waited for two more to arrive.  
  
The tides at sea shifted and waves roared, a tortoise emerged water swiveling all around it. The forests started to shatter and a tiger came leaping in as white as the moonlight in the sky of red. All four roared at the world and the people gathered, from all around the world. The Earth split in half, lava pouring, sucking people up in its high heat. A comet flew from the sky and the world exploded. Kai ran to the cavern, rocks fell from all sides. He was sealed in. Outside he heard roaring sounds and booms, and then all sounds seemed to become muffled. Kai gently walked over to the tomb. And stared at the inscriptions written on the plank of rock.  
  
Morning came, he awoke.  
  
The stadium glimmered under the beautiful lights sustained beside the huge dome. The bus stopped and the bladebreakers jumped off the bus walking through the fans that came to see the match. They walked in through the glass doors and walked through the corridor to where their locker room was situated.  
  
"We need a game plan! First up will be Max." Kenny started to yap feeling much better sitting in the benches than becoming a fighter. Max nodded and continued swinging back and forth as though he sat on a swing. "Next should be Ray so Kai can handle the leader." Kenny said stretching his arm muscles making them crack. (AN: He doesn't have muscles! Buhahaha!)  
  
"Who are we up against?" Ray asked sitting on the same bench as Kenny slightly wobbling it.  
  
"A girl needs her rest!" Dizzy barged up searching up information Kenny typed into her.  
  
"We are against... The Kenny sucks group." Kenny said reading off what was typed on Dizzy's screen. "Hey!" Kenny said infatuated finally realizing why the others started to laugh.  
  
"Seriously Kenny!" Dizzy barked showing the real group name. "Don't blame me if I'm you ever working slave! You are all against the bladevifs." Dizzy continued.  
  
"Bladebreakers please report to the stadium." A voice through the speakers rang. They all stood up and marched heroically. (AN: I'm getting all dramatic! ;-_-;)  
  
"Up first will be Max from the bladebrakers against Christy from the bladevifs!" Jazz man introduced screaming his head off. Max and a girl from the other side both stood up and headed for the dish. 'A perfect place for a tortoise!' Max thought grinning.  
  
"A perfect place for my shark." Christy smiled watching Max carefully. Max cringed his face. Her smile broadened. "And a perfect place to kick your ass." She continued.  
  
"This is going to get ugly!" Brad best laughed at the sudden competition forming between the two bladers.  
  
"Sparks are gonna fly!" AJ topper joined in him too laughing.  
  
"3-2-1! Let a rip!" Jazz man yelled at the two bladers as they pulled the rip cord.  
  
"Attack!" She yelled immediately taking the offences.  
  
"Defense!" Max screamed at his green blade as a green light grew around it.  
  
"Attack again! He can't always run away!" Christy cried her voice turning harsh.  
  
"Defense!" Max screamed yet again watching as the two blades collided. Kai watched mildly amused by the match. What interested him more was of what the audience thought of them. He looked around the stadium at all the faces staring at awe. One face seemed to catch his attention.  
  
"Max you're working too hard on your defenses! She's always on the attack, use it against her!" Kai yelled at the blonde never taking his eyes off the one face that stared back at him. Kai glared as they both kept perfect eye contact.  
  
"Attack! ATTACK! ATTACK!" She yelled her head off evilly staring at Max with hate.  
  
"Draciel attack as well!" Max said his hand tucked in tight fists. Both blades collided with extreme force and smoke clouded the arena.  
  
"And the winner is... It's a tie!" Jazz man yelled as the audience started to groan and moan. Kai stared at the same face; a smile slowly crept up the guys face.  
  
"Next we will have Ray from the bladebreakers and Gunther from the bladevifs!" Jazz man cried as both the Chinese blade and the American blader stood up to walk to the dish.  
  
"Good job Max." Ray said on the way passing Max.  
  
"Thanks." Max said all hyperactive again taking a seat next to Kai.  
  
"3-2-1! Let a rip!" Jazz man yelled as Ray and the Gunther pulled the rip cords.  
  
"Tiger Claw!" Ray screamed at Drigger as the blade flew in mid-air. A green tiger emerged scratching up the other blade.  
  
"Kawaii attack!" Gunther said smiling watching his little doggy beast emerge. The dog sat there not moving with a cute look plastered on it's face.  
  
"Cute!" Max smiled clapping his hands together. The boy in the audience smiled widely waving his arms, he mouthed, "Do you want to know more?" Kai glared slightly nodding a yes. The figure disappeared slowly vanishing into nothing.  
  
Ray came back jumping, "I won! I won!" he yelled joyfully. The group all smiled and cheered along. Only one matched remained.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ori: Hope cha likes. Be back soon! ^^ Now you must all wait for the most sinister match ups of them all! BUHAHAHA! 


	14. Akaguroi's Tablet

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
  
Ori: Hiyas! I'm back again with another chappie! I'm not interested in the tournament too! But it is beyblade! Right?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kai stood up and walked over to the dish. Same with his opponent, who walked up with a grin on his face. "1-2-3! Let a rip!" Jazz man yelled as both boys pulled the cord.  
  
"Dranzer! Attack!" Kai yelled watching the phoenix fly up. "Fire arrow!" Kai yelled watching Dranzer fly down like a swirling bullet. The phoenix released its fire attack and both bladers watched as the other blade fly out of the dish. (AN: Sinister eh?)  
  
"Uh... The match is over?" Jazz man spoke into the microphone not knowing what just happened.  
  
"We win!" Max yelled joyfully running up to Kai and pulling him into a hug.  
  
~Later~  
  
"You promised you'd show me more." Kai said to the same figure he saw in the beystadium.  
  
"Of course! Chill!" The figure laughed lazily. "By the way I know a little bit more now since I'm well..." The figure continued.  
  
"I know. Why is it I can see you?" Kai said passing his hand through the person.  
  
"I don't know. There is like some weirdness thingness that is ness." The figure jutted out.  
  
"I admit it, I may need your help after all. I never encountered a situation like this." Kai spoke softly looking grimly at the ground.  
  
"Great! Ha! Ha! Well, the only advice I can give you is pay attention!" The figure goofily said and walked off, disappearing in the back.  
  
"Pay attention..." Kai darkly muttered to himself returning to the hotel.  
  
"Where have you been? We were worried to start the party without you!" Max joyfully said jumping up and down.  
  
"A party of four." Kai again darkly muttered sitting on the couch opposite the fireplace.  
  
"Should be happy we won the championships!" Kenny pouted re-watching his victory in the semi-finals on Dizzy.  
  
"You've watched it around forty-five times Kenny!" Dizzy complained showing the same footage over and over.  
  
"I think I'll take a nap." Kai said walking over to his bed. "If you feel I should be waken then wake me." Kai whispered to Ray, who half knew his secret.  
  
Kai slipped in his bed while the others boozed around. The room suddenly went dark and turned into a foggy orange. Kai's eyes were still closed. He could feel a cool liquid that surrounded his body. Air bubbles floated quickly to the top once he exhaled. The ring on top had little writing on it Kai noticed. "Remember to pay attention." Kai said to himself squinting to see what was written. "T-14." Kai aired out as more bubbles simmered high. He felt the water leaving as the cold damp air hit him. "Remove the cords and wires!" A blurry voice on one of the people in white ordered. A lady in the same white coat ran up to him and carried him in her arms. Another came up and removed some tubes attached to his fleche. "Mr.Hiwatari! How do you like your experiment?" The lady holding Kai asked. Kai stared blankly at the face he knew so well to be his grandfather.  
  
"Good job Clarise." Kai's grandfather's blurryish voice rang through the completely damp and dim lighted room. Kai looked around, there was nothing much to see. His attention rose though to a simple tablet that rested in a glass container. He again squinted to see what was written.  
  
"Experiment T-14. Out of all our experiments one has finally survived!" Mr.Hiwatari said relieved as all the people in white crowded around to talk. The tablet had little pictures on them, very old ones, very ancient. There stood something that looked like numbers. Next to the numbers had a sun cracking up with a phoenix emerging. The last picture held a comet. "Akaguroi" Kai thought of the brave warrior who also had those cold fierce mahogany eyes.  
  
TBC _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ori: Done this chapter! I'm starting the next one very soon hoping to at least update sooner that I did here! ^.^' Well, this is sorta half the truth.  
  
Here's my list of things to do...  
  
Put in the story where the old lady and the little girl came from.  
  
Who the figure is.  
  
More scientific stuff.  
  
B4N 


	15. Necromancy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
  
Ori: Hi! Stories almost over so brace yourselves!^^  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I know what it all means!" Kai exclaimed getting up. Only a small lamp in the corner of the room where Ray sat reading a book lighted up the room.  
  
"What all means?" Ray asked standing up sitting on Kai's bed.  
  
"The visions." Kai whispered thinking of how to put it.  
  
"What about the visions?" Ray asked slightly triggering an eyebrow. Kai sighed.  
  
"I'm not normally born, I think." Kai said with fury thinking of how his grandfather can do such a thing. "I'm a clone from the warrior we both saw in my visions." Kai said taking out a beautiful deck of cards wrapped in red silk.  
  
"What are you?" Ray demanded to know.  
  
"I'm a..." Kai stopped and thought for a moment. 'The warrior was able to talk to the dead. And I think I can too, infact I am certain I can speak to the dead." Kai thought. "I'm a necromancer I think." Kai added in. "I heard my grandfather speak of his little experiment, T-14 in the car when we left the hotel. I guess I'm suppose to fulfill his wishes somehow by magic." Kai said feeling rage deep within himself.  
  
"And Dranzer is the phoenix from a millennia ago. Who just became a non- distilled spirit here to help me." Kai continued.  
  
"Non-distilled?" Ray asked curiously.  
  
"I believe that the dead are really spirits who cannot accept the way they died and are roaming the Earth for revenge. I believe also that they cannot do it for they are transparent and you can wave your hand through them if you wished." Kai said thinking.  
  
"What does your tarot cards have to do with all of this chaos?" Ray asked interested.  
  
"A lady gave it to me. I think the cards are here to help me. Also this pendant, which she herself also gave me." Kai said removing a red pendant that hung from his neck.  
  
"Who is this lady?" Ray asked.  
  
"She's my grandmother." Kai muttered.  
  
TBC  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ori: I know it's short but I couldn't just leave you all there with nothing to read! There is still gonna be at least three more chapters. So hold on! ^^  
  
Also I'm looking for a pen pal.  
  
Got to be within the ages of 13 to 15.  
  
Does not live in North America. Preferably somewhere in the east of the globe.  
  
For more info check my user name up. ^^  
  
Bye bye for now 


	16. The Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
Ori: Welcome back to another chapter! It's almost over. I'm getting all choppy so please no flames.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Your grandmother?" Ray gasped. Kai nodded.  
  
"She died in a murder some time after I was born. Or scientifically made. I don't know how she died. I saw her picture though in my little scrapbook." Kai said remembering the little book hidden inside his drawer back home.  
  
"Now what?" Ray asked. "Should you go back to sleep and perhaps meet the old lady or have another vision?"  
  
"Great idea. Wake me up if you think you need to." Kai said resting his head back on his pillow.  
  
"Sure thing." Ray said resting his head next to Kai's. Darkness swept in once more, the room went dark in every corner and sleep claimed his body once more.  
  
"Hello. Have you been waiting long to speak with me?" An echo cascaded the field.  
  
"No, I just came." Kai said looking around.  
  
"No you haven't." The echo laughed as the place illuminated. "You have only arrived to your destiny." The voice croaked. Kai glanced around at the same field he knew so well.  
  
"Where are you?" Kai screamed pendant at hand.  
  
"Looking for me?" An old lady emerged from the shadows. A black shawl covered her face, as she stood wearing an old fashioned black dress.  
  
"I haven't seen you in awhile." Kai said a smirk plastered his face. She smiled back and nodded.  
  
"You know I'm your grandmother then." The lady joyfully said walking slowly up to him.  
  
"Yes." Kai said felling his lips twitch. He hadn't smiled in a long time. "I believe you have some explaining and confirming to do." Kai said light heartedly.  
  
"True. I'm still surprised you took all this lightly." Kai's grandmother remarked.  
  
"Quit the yammering and focus on explaining." Kai said, his tone becoming serious.  
  
"Fine. I believe at the age of 47, your grandfather started some lab work. He wanted to create a perfect child that can help him rule the world. He started and experiment called T. He took the DNA off an old piece of scripture written 8993678 BC. The piece of stone from a legendary warrior, when the Earth was still young. Clones became created, each resembling the warrior precisely. Each experiment Voltaire tried embarrassingly did not succeed. Until of course one experiment called T-14." The lady said casually looking at Kai's features.  
  
"Um. Please continue." Kai said uneasily.  
  
"Well, I died at the age of 52. Your grandfather and I had a fight on the correct way of treating you. He kept of training you no end. I got murdered by your grandfather, yet he still continues to train you till this day. My soul suffered insomnia and I couldn't find it in myself to sleep peacefully. When I was young, I took up fortune telling. I was a master at it and got several presents from family and friends. One of my prize possessions were my tarot. So powerful, strong, magical. I couldn't read the cards easily for magic doesn't run through my blood. But it does in yours. The DNA Voltaire extracted from the tablet was from the warrior yes. One thing he didn't know was that the warrior was a fierce magician and necromancer." The lady continued.  
  
"I see the dead. I see you." Kai said taking slow breaths between each word. He didn't know how to feel. He was a clone and a magician, and he always thought he was human.  
  
"Remember your flashback to the time of the worlds destruction? You saw the same men at the same age?" The lady questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. What does it all mean." Kai wondered.  
  
"You will stay the age of your choice for the rest of time, until the Earth dies once more." Kai's grandmother informed. "I feel happiness now. I will never bother you anymore my grandson. Now I can rest in peace." The old lady croaked.  
  
"Thanks for everything." Kai smiled.  
  
"And I believe Tyson is waiting for you." The lady smiled slowly fading away into the brilliant light that flooded the plains.  
  
TBC __________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm really sorry I took so long! I figured, there will be only 3 chapters left. For sure. Yes. Well G2G bye. 


	17. The Trial

Disclaimer: I do not own!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ori: Welcome to another chapter!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Cool Kai! What's up? Where are you going?" Max asked jumping up and down.  
  
"None of your business." Kai replied the usual way steeping out the door.  
  
Kai walked into the courtroom. He wore gray formal pants and a green suit with a maroon tie. He sat in the bench who was opposing Mrs.Mihara. He brought along all the evidence he needed to win this case and perhaps receive more money in reward. The judge came out of the back room and the police shouted: "All rise!" Which everyone did.  
  
"Sit." The judge said taking his spot and hammer. "What's the case?" The judge asked impatiently.  
  
"The case is the murder of Suzuka Mihara which happened four years ago." The police officer said.  
  
"Let's start!" The judge said motioning Kai to speak.  
  
Kai looked nervously around. He forgot to shoo away the camera men and news interviewers. He knew that this was a big case and almost all TV networks would be playing this. Kai sighed. "I believe that Mrs.Mihara is guilty for killing her very own daughter." Kai said amazingly calmly.  
  
"How long have you known Suzuka?" One of the lawyers asked.  
  
Kai glared, "I haven't known her for elongated time. She met on several occasions though. The last one we had, she handed me this." Kai said taking out his folder exposing the little picture with a big red circle around the mother's pocket. He handed the officer the picture so he could give it to the judge.  
  
"What is this?" The judge asked him.  
  
"I do believe that inside Mrs.Mihara's pocket, it exposes a black handle of a knife used for stabbing her very own blood." Kai spat in disgust at the puppy dog innocent look on Mrs.Mihara's face.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Mrs.Mihara spoke out of turn. Her voice sounding faintly vicious. The judge hammered.  
  
"Order in the court!" The judge yelled. "Proceed young man." The judge told Kai once all was settled.  
  
Max and Kenny stared at the TV screen. 'Live with judge McGurk." The screen flashed in the bottom. "We're here! Live with judge McGurk as the case continues." A voice in the background said with great pride. The screen focused in and had a close-up on a blue haired teen. Max and Kenny stared.  
  
"As I said before, I got it from Suzuka. She handed it to me at our last meeting." Kai said glaring at the woman.  
  
She glared back, "Impossible! I made sure she didn't leave the house the day she was murdered!" She said raising her voice.  
  
"And why did you prevent your daughter from leaving the house?" Kai coldly asked impressed by the way he spoke.  
  
"I-" Mrs.Mihara said then paused thinking how to put her thoughts into tongue. Kai continued smirking at his near victory.  
  
"In addition, the picture that Suzaka gave me showed you, having a knife hidden in your pocket." Kai said triumphantly. Mrs.Mihara shook with rage.  
  
"That's stupid! Why would I want to kill my own daughter!" She yelled with uncontrollable rage coursing through her blooded veins.  
  
"Because she is not your daughter. And you figured out." A man in the audience stood up. He was literally having smoke pouring from his ears and nose.  
  
"Order!" The judge said slightly amused by the twist of this session. "Please come up as a witness." The judge ordered. The man followed every instruction given to him.  
  
"Who are you?" A lawyer asked him once the man took a seat and said his vows while touching the bible.  
  
"I am Mr.Mihara." The man said staring at his wife who looked as if she was jumping up and down with anger.  
  
"Tell me about the history of Suzaka." The lawyer demanded.  
  
"Well, a year before her birth I had an affair with a woman named Ohio." He said and continued, "She is very lovely like the mornings first rays of sun light. Once she had the baby, she gave it to me for she died after giving birth. I couldn't let my wife know about me fooling around. I drugged her saying that she's the one who gave birth. And that is how Suzuka came to this world." Mr.Mihara said slightly put down by releasing the truth.  
  
"And one last question. How did Mrs.Mihara found out?" The lawyer said looking at Mrs.Mihara with defeat written all over his face.  
  
"Ohio had hair with the colour of deep blue. My wife with the colour gray- green." The man said looking at the hair of his wife.  
  
"Adjudicators make your decisions." The policeman said as the jury walked out into a back room. The judge returned from where he came from deep in thought of who was guilty.  
  
Kai walked out of the arena and into the front doors where millions of interviewers rushed up to him. "Mr.Hiwatari! Mr.Hiwatari!" They would all scream holding microphones up to his face on some occasions some of them would lightly hit his face.  
  
A few minutes later, they all returned to the courtroom were the main adjudicator stood up. "We vote that Mrs.Mihara is guilty by law." He said and sat back down. 


	18. The Note

Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
Ori: Second last chapter! It's what you've all been waiting for! Took me some time to think this out. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"Great job!" Max yelled running from the stairs and jumping around Kai. Kai grimaced slightly at the hyperactive Max and the Kenny who just tripped on the last stair.  
  
"Wow Kai! You rock!" Kenny said joining the jumping act.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Kai said using a hand to comb down his hair pretending to look slick.  
  
"Suzaka was dead, but she managed to give it to you." Ray smiled him too climbing down the staircase. Kai nodded and walked towards Ray, away from the jumping scene. "I guess your powers aren't so bad after all!" Ray said grinning.  
  
"..." Kai was lost of words. He never thought of the power of seeing the unseen either good or bad. Was it good that he could see dead people and live for eternity? He shook his head. Was it good that he wasn't even human and that he was created by lab testing? He again thought about that and shook his head. He blinked but kept his eyes closed thinking of the horrible twist.  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked touching the others arm motioning him to wake up. Kai glanced at him and both boys walked up the stairs followed by 2 jumping boys.  
  
Night fell quickly. All 4 boys stayed in the bigger more glorious looking room, Kai and Ray's. They sat on the ground watching TV and drinking root beer.  
  
"I wonder where Tyson is now." Max asked in an exasperated voice. "I wonder how it will be like being dead." Max said tilting his head watching as 'Team Rocket' went blasting off again. "Imaging how Tyson would have looked as an old man!" Max laughed.  
  
"You too Maxie!" Kenny joined in the laugher that grew in the room. "And Ray and Kai." Kenny laughed while rolling on the ground like a little dog learning a new trick. Kai shrugged uncomfortably shifting every so often.  
  
"I think it's about time we start sleeping." Kai said picking up the 2 laughing boys and playing them on the floor outside the hotel room.  
  
"We were only joking!" Max yelled as the door slammed on his face.  
  
"Night Kai." Ray said cleaning all the mess.  
  
"Would you like to live forever?" Kai asked lying in his bed.  
  
"Perhaps. You get to live through time and the world change. Meet new people." Ray thought aloud to Kai throwing the garbage in a plastic can near by.  
  
"But change isn't always good is it?" Kai asked testing Ray.  
  
"Right. But it's still pretty cool." Ray said sitting on his bed staring at Kai.  
  
"Cool." Kai muttered clearly enough for Ray to hear. He slid into his covers and tucked himself in staring at Ray's direction. "I think I love you Ray." Kai said still staring at the Chinese.  
  
"Kai." Ray said standing up. "I feel the same way. I love you too." Ray said walking to the blue-head, sitting on the others bed.  
  
"I needed to tell you that before I leave tonight." Kai said staring into the amber orbs with much fascination.  
  
"Why are you leaving?" Ray said placing a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I want you to be free. Not trapped in some world with me." Kai said lightly.  
  
"But you still have your grandfather to take care of." Ray barged.  
  
Kai shook his head, "No. Life is the greatest gift any man or woman can give, and for that I am grateful. But the way he gave me my life is a disgrace to me. But it is not important." Ray couldn't find any words to say. He slid in the same bed and slipped his arms to wrap around the others waist. "Oyasumi nasai." Kai whispered hugging back.  
  
"Night Kai." Ray said in a depressed tone promising himself to never let go of his lovers form so they may stay together for all of eternity.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Morning arrived with yellow rays setting in the room through the windows and through the lattice. Ray groaned stretching his arms hearing the cracks that followed. He yawned loudly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Morning Kai." Ray said placing a hand on the pillow that held Kai's head. A silk feathery feeling was left in Ray's fingers along with another feeling of sharpness. A piece of paper lay neatly spread out, but with quick messy writing...  
Dear Ray,  
  
We will meet again, when you accept all that has happened. You can find me in a green meadow with trees that bear all fruits. You must walk up to the tree with the fruits of pure red and climb it to the top. There you will find the most ripest fruit of them all, and the most reddest. You will eat it, then you must return. Our paths will cross once you have returned.  
  
Yours, Kai.  
  
TBC  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Finish! I hope you like it! One last chapter left! I'm starting it right now! ^^  
  
Translation:  
  
Oyasumi nasai means good night 


	19. The Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
Ori: Welcome to the last chapter I hope you enjoy it! ^^  
  
Plus I've been having some complaints and problems involving the character Ohio. First Place, Ohio in Japanese means "Good morning" and I am fully aware that Ohio is an American state.  
  
-  
  
~*~*~ This chapter is dedicated to ãíShÎtëRù the greatest pen pal ~*~*~  
  
-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Ray's POV  
  
It's been eleven years since I last saw you. The same phrase with the life being the greatest gift anyone could give filled my mind day and night. I wondered constantly where he could be. I gave out millions of dollars trying to find the meadow he wrote about and the tree, which bared the red fruit.  
  
My mind is racing, it's been a year and three months and six days that I have chosen to accept the fact that Kai has left me. But al was not lost. Once I returned home I have found hidden love for my childhood friend Mariah. Even if she has made my life chaotic at some points I have learned to forgive and forget. For one person does not live forever. Mariah and I have been engaged for seven months so far, today is the day that we marry.  
  
I put on my tie, one green. Drigger sat in a pendant of pure gold that hung from my neck. I walked out to greet the guests whom have come for this celebration.  
  
My face turned into a grin as I saw Max walking up to me.  
  
"Hey Max what's up?" I said waiting eagerly for an answer.  
  
"Nothing really. My kids are driving me crazy though. They seem to be on constant sugar highs. Probably from the mothers side of the family." Max said lifting an eyebrow strictly. I laughed from the irony that all happened in one phrase.  
  
"Good to know." I said watching him nod fixing his glasses.  
  
"Ah, Kenny's here." Max said shaking my hand and walking towards the redhead. Kenny changed aswell. The last time I saw him he was three foot eight. Now he's taller than me, but his eyes remain covered.  
  
"Love your shag!" I yelled to the redhead and I see a grin for on his face along with the one of Max.  
  
I greeted some more guests. After a few minutes I would glance at Mariah's tent hoping for her to hurry. I didn't notice the new guests arriving, but one seemed to catch my eye. He looked ragged and not properly dressed for a wedding. Especially my wedding. He wore a dark brown cloak that hung over his head exposing his chin and little of his cheeks only. Weird, I thought walking up to the man. He was at least six years younger than me! You could feel his youth in his movement and the way he took walked up to me.  
  
"Ray Kon." He said, his voice rattled, harsh and cold.  
  
"Yes." I responded looking directly into the darkness where his eyes should be. He nodded his head breaking the so called eye contact. "Who are you ?" I demanded rather than asking a question. He seemed to ignore me. "Hello? I asked who are you?" I said a little more approximately. I could see a smile curve slowly and gently upwards. He dug a hand into his black shirt removed a simple looking card.  
  
"What is this?" I asked curiously as he exposed it to me. The card held the number 6, written in roman numerals though. A card in perfect condition, entitled The Lovers. He extended his hand giving the single card to me in a face up position. For him, face down. I took the card from his hand feeling his warmth running through my skin and into my veins. "Thank you. Kai." I said smiling, I finally knew what the riddle meant. The red fruit of love, the love I held for Mariah, not him. I thought as the cloaked figure slowly walked off talking to himself or so it think so. He kept on mentioning 'Stop it Tyson' and 'No we can't see Max, that's for another day.'  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*~*~ Finis ~*~*~  
  
-  
  
- 


	20. Authors Thanks!

Yay! Another story done! ^^ Makes me feel happy! Well, now I'm gonna shower my thanks on several readers who have given me the will to continue. ^^ Waahaa! But first I must flame the mean people. Ps, I'm going backwards, so if you reviewed at the first chappie you'd be at the bottom. Sorry if your "thanks" thing is sorta choppy! Cause if you reviewed more than once that's how it will turn out, it's easier for me! ^_^  
  
At chapter 18 I got a review from.Grrr? First place it isn't a Kai/Ray fic, you will find this out in the last chapter only if you'd have been patient. Plus didn't I say earlier that this wouldn't turn out to be some Kai/Ray thing. Plus I did not give in to the audience! Most people asked for a Tyson/Kai and I didn't give that either! Buhahahah! I only gave a Ray/Mariah in the end!  
  
Next to this American proud person, Ohio in Japanese means "good morning" or something like that. Words can mean other things in other cultures. So deal.  
  
Now I must stop the flaming and continue on the shawaa. ^^ (Wonder what that means in English.hihi! ^n.n^)  
  
Anime Fan! You're the first person who reviewed! Yay! Well, I guess that Ray did get the riddle through in the end. But it's kinda funny that he spent millions on trying to find really nothing. The thing he was searching for is really spiritually, sorta. And the microphone thing made me laugh as well. And kai did turn out to be some clone. Which is pretty harsh. And no he didn't kick Voltaire's ass. But it would have been funny, plus Voltaire is an old man...pity him! He's weak and ugly! And you have all the guess to my fic and they turn out true! Ahhh! You're making the story less dramatic for yourself! Glad you found joy in "Kenny sux" thing. I needed funny stuff in fic. Like this is one of my not so funny fics. I'm really used to writing comedy. I put the bill in there for fun! I find it as funny adds more comedy!  
  
You know the vision of the warrior guy? Well I guess it is sorta like Dranzer's past as well right? I got influenced of the dice thing from YuGiOh really. I think that Duke Devlin guy is pretty hot. So I figured out that you can also tell fortunes with dice so I crammed it in the fic. Yes I left everything up to Kenny. The little sissy girl. ^^ I laughed too at the flashback. Funny! I love tricycles though, why would he give one up? WHY?! WAH! You're so smart! Yes it is a knife! How did you figure that one out? Ture Mr.Kinomiya is happy and normal but it was a black Hawaiian shirt right? A little different I guess. My thanx continues at the very bottom!  
  
Mandy-pants! I agree it is sorta like Escaflowne. I loved that series a little too much. It was really nice. The six sense I never watch cause I'll get the heebie-jeebies. But if you say so I trust you!  
  
Shadow Shil3! Thanks a lot for all the reviews! I know Kai rox we all do. Except for the people who choose other characters for their favorites. Maybe. Good guess on the fruit thing. My sister read that little riddle and she was like, O.o You were ten time closer. Wow! You knew she was kai's grandmother and the warrior connection stuff, wow. And I get sugar highs too almost everyday. And I'm glad you find my story interesting.  
  
MistyEyes! I did update now didn't I? I appreciate how you think my fic is cool! And kai's grandmother turns out pretty nice in the end now doesn't she? I like her, I hope she makes me cookies! Wow MistyEyes! I've been looking at the review thing in my stuff and you've read a lot of my fics! Me happy you like! You can't be lost in my fic! Glad you think that I update quickly! I sorta lost my speed though near the end. Thanks about the project stuff. I got good too when I got it back.  
  
Tika! Read more! You're only in chapter 1! But I hope you like the story as it moves along further.  
  
Sapphire Luna! Yes Kai will live forever! Buhahahahaha! And true he will see all his friends die, new and old ones. And he also will see the destruction of the world when it comes along in the next millennia and millennia to come. And you like my surprises I put ahead?  
  
Give me Cake! Yes, I did give explanations later on didn't I? I like making dramatic endings! Hiyas! And I love cake too! The vanilla ice-cream ones with little smashed oreo cookies on it..yummies..  
  
anonymouds! I've been to Arizona. It's really hot there but I liked the scenery it's really nice. I heard there was once water there but the sun evaporated it or something. It's pretty.  
  
Kitty-Black-Heart! Thanx for the review! And I did update right? And thanx for pointing out my mistake! The Pendant was the title for my next chapter! ^^  
  
Lady Blade WarAngel! Thanx! I think that your fics are good too! I love your tragic past ones, they all made me cry! ;o.o; Thank you for you reviews, I'm glad you like my fic! It's okies if you cannot write longer review. Me happy if you can even write a short but happy one with no flames! ^^ Thank you for adding me to your favorites list! I hate when the computer does that! The not updating thing. When it does that for me I usually change the web url in the chapter number thing. Who is Aibou? Hope you did calm her/him down! Thank you for the review in chapter 1! So do you love my story yet?  
  
Mizu-Tenshi! Thanx! I cut it short cause I find that the places it was cut was a perfect short ending spot. Thank you! I cut the story off at all the suspense parts now don't I?  
  
A Visitor! Thanx for the reviews! The story is finish! Your dream come true! Hope you're happy!  
  
Olivia! I'm not interested in beyblading either. Though I have a Dranzer V I got a big gash on my hand by trying to stop it. Those things are violent. I'm getting off topic now am I? Well, I found it hard to type something I'm not really interested in.  
  
Kyree! Yes, I made the characters a little different now didn't I? Max batting eyes consecutively now right? Made it dramatic1 My new favorite word! Yes I made Ray into some sissy girly boy thing. "Pretty!" I laughed there too while typing it. Thant's like something I would say! Glad glad glad you like! Happy happy happy you made me! I'm glad you checked this story out! ^^  
  
Pennsudi! Thank you! You're so nice! You made me really happy that you think that this story is one of the best that you've read.  
  
Scale! Thanx for the review! Unless what? You will find out in the next chappie.  
  
0! What did he see? Glad you're in the suspense section! I hope you find your answers later on! Fanfiction has been slow for me too! I couldn't sign in easily as well but if I wanted to read a story it would do it fine.  
  
Liliana & Lime! Glad you like it and I'm sure you can read tarot! I found it pretty hard to memorize all the meanings and stuff. Bah! Well hope you like my story!  
  
Kita The Magician! Thanx for your review! What is Animal Planet? Maybe I should try watching the movie! ^^  
  
Tyson Hater and Lover! Sure Tyson is dead! But he comes back cause he didn't die easily. How horrible to die by a fire truck backing out! I soulda think that out more.  
  
Ruki Makino! TBC means To Be Continued. I'm not sure whether to interpret this as a flame or not but you seem fine. Thanx for the rrview!  
  
Henry, Hikaru, Space Medafighter X, and Phantom Renegade! Are you Ruki Makino? Just wondering cause that's the name of your e-mail address. Well glad you like.  
  
ShadowDragon22! Thanx for the review! I'm really happy that you like my fic!  
  
SnowTiger! I know it's sharp and stuff I tried my best to make it slower though. I'm happy you like and happy you like the translations. Happy! Me give translations! ^^  
  
Silver whispers of the spirits! A brown out is when half the lights are out. Thanx for the review!  
  
Kitty-Chan! You think my story is gonna turn out as a Kai/Ray? Well it isn't! ^^ But I hope you like it so far! I'm not sure if it turned out as a Tyson/Kai in the end, depends on the way you interpret it. Well thanx!  
  
AC! Thanx for the review! You read my old version of the story? Should I really restart it? I'm not sure if it will be good or bad though... I must change the whole plot around though. I'll try it out maybe! ^^  
  
Kapparan Majic! I'm happy you like! And even happier that your friend Star read it too and likes it! ^^  
  
And back to Anime Fan! Thanx for your review! The very first! I can't believe that you read the first one! ^^  
  
And Thank you to ãíShÎtëRù! The coolest pen pal! Hope you liked the last chapter! ^^ 


End file.
